elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Easter Eggi (Skyrim)
Strona przeznaczona do umieszczania Easter Eggów z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, czyli odniesień do innych tworów kulturowych, które twórcy umieścili w grze. Lista Skyrim 300 * W górach, na wschód od Kartwasten i północ od Ołtarza Peryite, leży szkielet wojownika, który ubił swym mieczem uwięzionego między skałami kota szablozębnego. Jest to nawiązanie do sceny z komiksu "300" Franka Miller'a, w którym młody Leonidas zabija swą włócznią podobnie zaklinowanego w skałach wilka. Alicja w Krainie Czarów * W zadaniu Umysł Szaleńca, Sheogorath wystawia w lesie przyjęcie, analogicznie do Szalonego Kapelusznika w powieści Lewisa Caroll'a "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Fishy Sticks * Sheogorath czasem napomknie "No wiesz? Jestem zajęty robieniem paluszków rybnych. To bardzo delikatny stan umysłu!", jest to odwołanie do spopularyzowanego na forum Bethesdy mema, który stał się Easter Eggiem w każdej z gier w serii, poczynając od The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Flecista z Hameln * Pod Miodosytnią Czerwoniak rezyduje Breton o imieniu Hamelyn, który został odrzucony przez społeczeństwo i w ramach swej zemsty hoduję armię ślizgaczy. W baśni flecista potrafił kontrolować swą muzyką szczury, czym pomógł mieszkańcom Hameln wypędzić szkodniki, jednak nie otrzymał ni zapłaty ni podziękowań, za co zemścił się na mieszkańcach wywodząc stamtąd muzyką, podobnie jak szczury, wszystkie dzieci. Gwiezdne Wojny * W Jaskini na Ponurym Brzegu znajduje się szkielet zwisający do góry nogami z zamarzniętego sufitu jaskini, z mieczem znajdującym się na ziemi pod nim. W jaskini znajdują się również cztery Trolle śnieżne. Jest to odniesienie do sceny z filmu "Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje", w którym Luke Skywalker jest uwięziony w suficie lodowej jaskini zamieszkanej przez Wampę, a jego miecz świetlny znajduje się na ziemi poza jego fizycznym zasięgiem. Indiana Jones * Jeden z towarzyszy, Athis, na pytanie dlaczego dołączył do towarzyszy odpowiada: "Uśmiech losu i chwała, przyjacielu. Właśnie to." (ang. "Fortune and glory, friend. Fortune and glory.") W filmie "Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady" pada podobny cytat: "Pieniądze i sława, chłopcze." (ang. "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory.") Kac Vegas * W zadaniu Pamiętna Noc, gracz poszukuje swego nowo poznanego przyjaciela Sama, z którym stracił kontakt po kacu z pijackiej eskapady po Skyrim. Podobna historia jest wątkiem filmu "Kac Vegas". Legenda o Sennej Kotlinie * Po Skyrim nocą jeździ Bezgłowy jeździec, jest on nawiązaniem do upiora Jeźdźca Bez Głowy z powieści Washingtona Irving'a "Legenda o Sennej Kotlinie". Legendy Arturiańskie * Z jeziora położonego na północny-wschód od Ponurej Tafli i północny-zachód od Białej Grani wystają kostne pozostałości po ręce trzymającej miecz. Jest to odwołanie do Pani Jeziora i Excalibura. * Na północny wschód od Roriksted, zaraz przy Kopcu Buntownika znajdują się skały z wbitym weń mieczem. Kolejne odwołanie do Excalibura, podobnie wbitego w skałę. * Kamień Damy znajduje się na środku jeziora Ilinalta, nawiązanie do osoby Pani Jeziora * W zadaniu Księżycowa Choroba, gracz podąża za białym jeleniem, jednym z aspektów Hircyna, ale i często występującym w legendach o królu Arturze symbolu łowów. Mitologia Normańska * W zadaniu Złożone Obietnice można zdobyć Akt własności Mroza, w którym znajduje się rodowód Mroza. Wedle niego jego dziadem jest Sleipnir, a ojcem matki Loka. Sleipnir w mitologii jest ośmionogim koniem Odyna, a Loka jest zniekształceniem imienia Loki, boga kłamstw. Owe postacie są ze sobą spowinowacone, w jednym z mitów Loki przemieniony w klacz skusił do siebie Swadelfari, ogiera pewnego olbrzyma, którego zadaniem było zbudować mur wokół Asgardu za co miał dostać za małżonkę Freję, boginię płodności. W wyniku intrygi mur nie został skończony, a sam Loki został zapłodniony i powił Sleipnira. Pac-Man * W domu Endona w Markarcie znajdują się składniki odźwierciedlające postać Pac-Mana, pożerającego białe kulki znajdowane w grze pod tą samą nazwą. Pac-man w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim zbudowany jest z plastra koziego sera i jaja zębacza, kulki które zwykle pożera reprezentowane są przez czosnek, a większa przez lśniącopył. Star Trek * Imię, żyjącej w Ivarstead, Temby Szerokiej-Ręki, nawiązuje do frazy z odcinka Star Trek: Następne pokolenie zatytułowanego Darmok: „''Temba, his arms wide''” (pl. „''Temba, jego ręce szerokie''”). Zwrot ten ma oznaczać „podarunek” w języku rasy posługującej się jedynie frazeologizmami, niezrozumiałymi dla nikogo poza nimi i nieprzetłumaczalnymi przez programy do tego przeznaczone. Władca Pierścieni * W Białej Grani znajduje się usychające święte drzewo Zielonnik, które pochodzi od Staroblasku, najstarszego żywego stworzenia w Skyrim. W "Powrocie Króla" J. R. R. Tolkien'a podobny los spotyka Białe Drzewo w Minas Tirith, stolicy Gondoru, pochodzące od drzewa Nimloth z Numenoru, stworzonego na obraz Telperionu jednego z dwóch drzew Valinoru. Nazwa Staroblask jest odniesieniem do faktu iż Telperion świecił światłem dnia. Zarówno Staroblask i Telperion, są poświęcone ucieleśnieniom natury, pierwsze Kyne (Kynareth) ze świata Elder Scrolls, a drugie Yavannie z twórczości Tolkiena. * Drewniane stylizowane na skandynawskie budynki, oraz położona na wzniesieniu nad miastem twierdza, Smocza Przystań, przypominają opis Edoras i pałacu Meduseld, będącego siedzibą Rohanu, podobnego zresztą do stepowego regionu Biała Grań w Skyrim. Wywiad z wampirem * Babette, członkini Mrocznego Bractwa, jest starym wampirem pod postacią dziecka. Nazywa się ona tak samo jak Babette Freniere, do której główny bohater powieści Anne Rice "Wywiad z wampirem", Louis de Pointe du Lac, żywił uczucie. Posiada też cechy jego towarzyszki, 70 - letniej wampirzycy w ciele pięciolatki, Claudii. Ogólne * W Sovngardzie za każdym razem jak postać odwróci się tyłem do posągów, one zwrócą się w jej stronę. ---- Dawnguard Castlevania * W Zamku Volkihar w jednej z gablot znajdują się Szpon Wiedźmokruka, Oko kota szablozębnego, Serce daedry, żebra psa i złoty pierścień, jest to odwołanie do gry "Castlevania II: Simon's Quest" gdzie Simon Belmont by pokonać Draculę musi zdobyć i zniszczyć jego pazur, oko, serce, żebra i pierścień. Pogromcy Duchów * W Kopcu Dusz dusze mogą czasem wypowiedzieć kwestię: ''"Śmierć jest ledwie drzwiami, a czas oknem. Wrócę tu.", ''jest to nawiązanie do ostatnich słów Vigo Karpackiego z filmu "Pogromcy duchów II". ---- Dragonborn Król w żółci * Jedna z Czarnych Ksiąg, Blady regent zawiera sztukę podobną do tej znalezionej w zbiorze "Król w żółci", autorstwa Roberta W. Chambers'a. Tytuł czarnej księgi jest również analogiczny do tytułu zbioru, a gdyż opiera się on na mitologii Cthulhu tematycznie pasuje też do natury Czarnych Ksiąg. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Na Solstheim można spotkać Czarodzieja, który po zbliżeniu się do niego, za pomocą zaklęcia wznosi się w powietrze by potem spaść z dużej wysokości. Podobnie jak Tarhiel, którego można spotkać spadającego z wysoka niedaleko Seyda Neen w grze "The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind" en:Easter Eggs (Skyrim) es:Huevos de pascua (Skyrim) ru:Пасхальные яйца (Skyrim) Kategoria:Easter eggi